The Crimson Vessel, Kamui
by Hisoka Aura Kurochi
Summary: *This story is about my OC in the Naruto world. None of the characters belong to me unless specified otherwise.* Kamui Uzumaki is sent from the remains of the head household of the Uzumaki clan, hidden away, in exchange for a ninja from Konohagakure. It is there that she begins her own training to becoming an elite ninja and learning of her own hidden powers.


_(A/N: This is my very first fan-fiction I have ever written, so I'm obviously not familiar with the function of writing these sorts of things. I wasn't much of a writer to begin with honestly, but I felt it necessary to start sharing the random stories I have with others. I'm hoping those of you who read this will be willing to assist me on any apparent errors I may have made either grammatically or along the history of the original title. None of the characters belong to me except for those specified otherwise. Thank you for reading! ^-^)_

**Original Series: Naruto**

**Rating: T**

**Character Introduction:** Kamui Uzumaki (OC) -Age-12

Upon the destruction of the Uzumaki clan, the remaining were spread across the world. A small section of the main household remained and are hidden highly secretively within one of the 11 Lands. This small household of remnant Uzumaki still deal in political affairs with Konohagakure, as of which very few no of including Lord 3rd. One such deal was made to trade men. To assist with security, Konohagakure sends one of it's many ninja in exchange for one head count from the Uzumaki. This exchange led to Kamui being brought into Konohagakure at a difficult point in time. Her wild personality can only be compared to the only other Uzumaki in the village, Naruto. However, despite being brought up in a house of high formalities, she's noticeably more vulgar than most other academy students and even adults.

Hair- Crimson red, often tied up in a pony tail with bangs covering her eye parted - Grass green faded blue towards her pupils, medium length Stats- height 168 cm (5'6") weight 49 kg (110 lbs)Skill Set- Exceptionally high speed, causing rapidly consecutive taijutsu attacks. Successfully learned the Uzumaki sealing technique, however is uninterested in studying any summoning technique. Has mastered all E-rank jutsu required to graduate the academy, and has learned several D-rank techniques.

Has a special Kekkei Genkai that is only in the right eye. This Kekkei Genkai is best described as a faux Rinnegan. Allowing the user the ability to master all six types of chakra, however only for a short period of time. This Kekkei Genkai requires a massive amount of chakra to function much like the Sharingan, and will "turn off" when the chakra flow can no longer sustain it for that time. This Kekkei Genkai can not grant access to the Six Paths Technique, thus being called a "faux Rinnegan." It's appearance is that of a red version of Rinnegan.

**Naruto Character Appearances Within Chapter:**

Kotetsu Hagane

Izumo Kamizuki

_(A/N: Okay! Now that that's done, let the story begin! :D)_

**Prologue**

It was a hot September day at the house when I was told I had to leave. I wasn't particularly inclined to go some place I didn't even know, or have never been to previously. More over, I was upset that I had practically been traded like cattle at the market. Then again, I suppose I couldn't have expected otherwise from those people.

I was never really the most well behaved child at the house hold, and I often attracted what the elders considered "unnecessary attention" in the nearby towns. But, I always hated it there. Always, I was told to sit and be quite, stay inside the house almost every day, never do anything even if it helped. I was just a doll for display at that place, and I couldn't stand it. Now, here I am being sold and exchanged as if I wasn't actually alive in the first place.

If only I actually knew where I was going, why I was going there, and what for. But, of course no one in that house would even bother to give me even the slightest hint as to any of those things.

**Chapter 1**

Konohagakure, early morning, a calm silence wavered in the air as the village's residence slowly awoke to continue their peaceful lives. At the village entrance, only one noise could be heard. A single horse drawn carriage tumbles daintily down the road towards the gate, as a man in a simple mask drives the carriage. The gate guards, Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki stand by to retrieve the cart at it's arrival. As the carriage draws up, the two men take the horses reigns, and the driver hands a key to Izumo.

"Take the plate and chains off," he says almost monotonously to Izumo. He then disappears in a puff of white smoke. The two men look at each other, questioning the situation. "Huh… A shadow clone for this? I wonder why not an actual person," Kotetsu mumbles to his partner as he eyes the key. Izumo shrugs, and the two men continue their orders warily. Kotetsu dereigns the horse and begins leading it to the nearby stables, while Izumo opens the carriage door. He pauses and blinks curiously at the contents. A girl with crimson red hair sits inside the carriage, fully asleep. She wears an iron plate around her head with locks on both sides, and light shackles around her wrists.

Izumo furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Kotetsu jogs back up behind Izumo in curiosity. The two look at each other again and blink. "Why… Do you think she's dangerous," Kotetsu questions with a slight scoff of disbelief.

_Izumo glances back at the girl. "I wouldn't think so, otherwise Hokage-sama wouldn't be having us retrieve…" He trailed off as he noticed the girl wake up. She yawned and then left her head hanging for a moment. She then suddenly turned her head to the two men as if she knew they were there the whole time._

"_Have I… arrived at my destination?" Her voice was girlish and sweet. There was not a single hint of danger in her presence. "Y-yeah, hold on a sec," Izumo stumbled._

_He took the girl's hand and led her out of the carriage, steadily stepping off of the foot holds. He took the key in his hand and unlocked the cuffs around her wrists. They dropped on the ground with a loud clank, proving the metal used for the locked items was some sort of iron mixture. Izumo then continued to unlocking the plate from the girl's head. Kotetsu held the piece as it was unlocked so it wouldn't fall onto the girl's shoulders and harm her. The lock was heard, a small click from within the large plate, and the piece came loose, and again on the other side. Kotetsu gently lifted the plate from the girl's face, revealing her eyes and identity for the first time to the two._

_The girl blinked at the two, squinting at the sudden light of the day. Then she adjusted, and began to look about. She starred at the two men as they starred back at her in wonder. "Uhm… So…," Kotetsu trailed in an attempt to start conversation._

_The girl ignored him and suddenly twirled off to the front of the carriage with a smile. She looked in awe at Konohagakure. "This is my destination? I've never seen buildings so huge," She cheered._

_Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other and chuckled. _

"_Well, welcome to Konohagakure of the Land of Fire," Kotetsu started._

"_This place is pretty peaceful despite how large it is… Where do you need to go next? We could possibly show you the dire-," Izumo was cut off by a voice from the shadows of one of the buildings. A member of the ANBU walked out. The three looked at him in surprise as none of them heard his approach or sensed his presence. "No need for that, boys. I have been specifically assigned that task by Lord Hokage," said strongly from behind he mask, a womanly voice. The ANBU woman faced the crimson haired girl accordingly. "Uzumaki Kamui," She declared towards the girl. The crimson haired girl straightened her stance in formality, yet slightly warily. "Yes," She answered. "Follow me, we are to meet Lord Hokage immediately upon your arrival."_

_Izumo pondered for a moment at how long the ANBU woman had been there, but then he shook the thought away as her and the crimson haired girl walked towards the village, then he turned to Kotetsu. Kotetsu faced back at Izumo, knowing what he was to say next. "Kamui Uzumaki…," Izumo began. "Some how that name seems…," Kotetsu continued. "Familiar…," both sighed the word in exasperation. _


End file.
